In recent years, construction vehicles such as wheel loaders, hydraulic excavators, bulldozers and etc. are embedded with a variety of heat exchangers (e.g., a radiator for cooling an engine, an oil cooler for cooling oil, an after-cooler for cooling inhaled air and etc.) positioned closer to each other on the vehicle bodies thereof.
For example, Japan-Laid Open Patent Application Publication No. 2001-41043 (published on Feb. 13, 2001) describes a mechanism for opening/closing an oil cooler with respect to a radiator through a hinge where the oil cooler is obliquely disposed with respect to the front surface of the radiator at an angle α in order to easily clean a variety of heat exchangers (coolers).